


Faust

by littlediable



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Confessions, Professor Tom Hiddleston, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Tom Hiddelston, a drama teacher, falls for his student, the fem!reader, a whirlwind of emotions, fluff, some angst and of course some smut
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Faust

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr little-diable, please don't copy or edit my work

“Alright, here you go guys” professor Hiddleston kept on handing out the scripts, eyes focused on the body of students, trying to stop his eyes from wandering towards her. “(Y/n)” he rasped out her name, eyes moving down to his notes, rereading his cast list, “I need you as my assistant” a small smile crossed her features, hands interlaced in her lap, gaze hooked onto his tall frame.

Professor Hiddleston would call out different names, assigning his students to their roles, admiring (y/n) as she’d neatly write down different remarks. “Tomorrow I’d like to start with Faust and Gretchen’s first scene” her heart did a few summersaults, she had read Faust numerous times before, secretly comparing professor Hiddleston and Faust, wondering if she’d ever get to see him act out the different scenes.

He called her name, waiting for the rest of his students to leave the auditorium, green eyes she’d drown in found her (y/e/c) ones. “I hope it’s alright with you that I asked you to be my assistant (y/n), I-” he rambled, scratching his neck, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to another. A small chuckle left her, interrupted him, “of course it’s alright with me, it’s an honour, really profesor”.

Tonight she’d reread the script again, would add notes and ideas, trying to forget all about her handsome professor, the dark blue sweater he currently wore and those tight dress pants. “Assistant huh?” her roommate was looking over (y/n)’s shoulder, placing her food down in front of her, trying to stop her smirk from spreading. She was the only one that knew about (y/n)’s crush on her professor, the only one (y/n) would trust enough.

“Yeah, probably because he knows how much I love Goethe” (y/n) kept her eyes focused on the script, only mumbling a small “thank you” as she took her first bite. “So, you’ll probably spend a lot of time with him after class hours” (y/n) tried to avoid her roommate’s eyes, her skin grew hotter, the thought of spending more time with professor Hiddleston shot shivers up her spine, “I guess so”.

Around 12 hours later she left the apartment, dressed in a dark hoodie and a pair of trousers, even though it was late September it was still somewhat warm outside. Her boots left a crunching noise on the leaves as she walked through the park, sipping on her hot drink, going through her notes once again. She always had been rather fond of theatre plays, would grasp any chance to see her favorite actors on stage, rectiting most lines.

“You’re early” professor Hiddleston’s warm voice made her smile, she stepped closer, the scent of his cologne seemed all too familiar by now, a comforting sensation crashed upon her, “I had some ideas for the scene”. 

He blinked a few times, trying to keep his smile from spreading as he grasped her notes, reading through the things she had scribbled down yesterday evening, seemingly amazed by her suggestions. “That’s perfect (y/n), very impressive” his fingers grazed hers as he pushed the script back into her hands, she instantly missed the feeling of his skin against hers.

The sound of a few chuckles ripped the both of them out of their bubble, (y/n) bit her lip as the professor turned away from her, welcoming the two leading parts, running them through his - mosty (y/n)’s - ideas for the scene. “Do you want something to drink?” professor Hiddleston whispered as he found his way back to (y/n), she shook her head, too focused on the warmth that radiated off him, her body was longing for him, wondering if he would ever feel the same.

It took him a few moments to return, sipping on his tea as he sat down next to her, “alright guys, let’s give this a try”. The leading parts made their way onto the stage, clinging to the scripts, nervously waiting for the professor to tell them what to do. “Just run through the scene, try a few things, whatever feels comfortable for you guys” (y/n) had to rip her eyes off his features, had to force herself to actually focus on the scene, otherwise she’d probably drown in her daydreams about the professor.

The couple stumbled upon their words, the whole scene felt unnatural, “stop” professor Hiddelston rose from his seat, he walked towards them, gave them a few tips and ideas, stuff (y/n) would scribble down. By the third time the professor had broken up the scene he called for (y/n), grasped her hand as he helped her onto the stage. “Sit down” he told the actors, patiently waiting for them to sink down in their seats, eyes focused on (y/n) and the professor.

“Lovely lady, may I offer my arm and my protection too?” his raspy voice made her gasp, the soft words were almost too soothing, she felt herself fading away, into a trance, mouth and body naturally following his lead, perfectly complimenting him. 

The professor’s hand danced up and down her arm, running along the soft fabric of her sweater, pupils dilated as she took a step backwards, “not lovely nor the lady you detected, I can go home, unprotected”. She turned away from him, arms hugging herself as Gretchen tried to leave Faust behind, her body tingled in excitement. Even though it was just a small scene she was completely hooked onto the buzzing atmosphere, praying that she’d get the chance to reenact another scene with him.

“See, if you translate the scene to German, the original language, you can clearly feel the difference between the two parts. She’s telling him “bin weder Fräulein weder schön” and he’s so hung up on her beauty, something she doesn’t truly recognizes”. 

“Let’s give the evening scene another try” professor Hiddleston combed a hand through his locks, eyes following the leading actress, eyebrows instantly furrowed together as she spoke her lines. Wordlessly he found (y/n)’s gaze, tilting his head towards the stage, somebody may have thought that he was deliberately running through the scene once again, hoping that he’d grasp the perfect moment for (y/n) to make her way onto the stage. “Please” her heart was racing in her chest, palms sweaty, she cleared her throat, trying to ignore the hard gaze that was focused on her.

“I’d give anything if I could say, who that gentleman was today! He’s brave for certain, I could see…” without any interruptions she made it through the monologue, avoiding the professors eyes as he clapped for her, “see, that is what I was talking about”. 

He turned towards the actors, “I want you to go home now and think about your performance, collect ideas, watch a few recordings, anything to find some new inspiration”. (Y/n) silently packed up her things, not noticing how he stepped closer, pondering over his next move, trying to ignore the longing he felt towards her. “You did really well today” with a smile on her lips she mumbled a small “thank you professor”.

“It’s Tom, please call me Tom” he bit his lip, wondering if he’d cross any line with asking if he should drive her home. Both kept on staring at one another, he cleared his throat, slightly shaking his head, shouldering his bag, “come on, let’s leave”. 

Silently they walked outside, by now it was dark, much colder than it had been this morning, (y/n) cursed herself for not bringing a jacket. “I can drive you home, if you want” Tom knew that she’d have to walk home, he had never seen her with a car nor a bike, he didn’t like the thought of (y/n) having to walk through the dark streets. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to, but thank you T-” he unlocked his car, pointing towards the big SUV, “it’s the least I can do”.

Like the gentleman he was, Tom opened the car door for her, the seats felt comfortable, a bit too comfortable, leaving her wondering if she’d find herself in the car again. She told him her address, not able to keep her smile from spreading as music filled the car, Marcus Mumford’s voice fell from the speakers, adding to the calm atmosphere. 

Tom started singing the lyrics, coaxing a few chuckles out of (y/n), smirking at her “what, don’t you like my singing?”. She only shook her head, admiring him, praying that time would stand still for a few moments, she didn’t want the evening to end just yet.

“Here we are” Tom’s eyes found the apartment complex she was living in, (y/n) almost missed the soft sigh that left him, Tom didn’t want to let go of her, he’d instantly miss her. “Thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow” she shot him another smile, softly closing the car door, watching him drive off, fuck, she was completely done for.

The days seemed to fade by, she’d find herself on stage, next to Tom as they’d help the students out, reenacting different scenes, seemingly growing closer with every passing day.

It would turn into somewhat of a routine, he’d bring her coffee in the morning, would spend most of their time together by her side, would drive her home every single evening, would write her an email about new ideas, desperate to keep on talking to her. He struggled with the situation, oh he did, Tom wanted to ask her out on a date, wanted to give into his feelings, but at the end of the day she was his student, he couldn’t make a move on her just like that.

“I wouldn’t go for a spinning wheel” (y/n) mumbled, she sat on the stage, legs dangling off the edge, eyes focused on his bright ones. They still had some time till the students would make their appearance, still enough time for the both of them, alone, without any curious eyes to watch them. 

“You have some-” Tom pointed towards his upper lip, some coffee foam was sticking to her skin, he walked towards her, settling between her legs, softly cleaning her lip with his thumb. For a moment she forgot how to breathe, wide pupils followed his every move, wandering down to the lips she so desperately wanted to kiss.

Tom leaned in closer, eyes switching between hers and her lips, she visibly gulped, praying that he’d finally give in. No sounds could be heard, only their breaths spilling from their lips, hearts racing in their chests, he cupped her cheeks, ran his thumb along her skin, lips just about to touch as somebody opened the door. 

He instantly jerked away from her, clearing his throat, reaching for his script, “welcome guys, come on in”. (Y/n) cursed every single one of her classmates, annoyed with them and herself, she could have kissed him, should have given in.

The day dragged on, Tom would barely speak to her, trying to focus on the students, keeping his distance, confused by his feelings, wondering if he had gone too far. He didn’t ask for her help that day, didn’t call her onto the stage, barely sparing her a glance. 

Still, at the end of the day he was waiting for her, wondering why she didn’t follow him to his car, walking into another direction, “(y/n)?”. She froze on the spot, finding his confused gaze, wordlessly he pointed towards his car, “I-”, she took a deep breath, arms crossed in front of her chest, “I’ll walk home tonight, goodnight Tom”.

She wouldn’t fall asleep that night, wouldn’t get herself to eat, the lump in her throat was too big, urged on by her worries, the anxiety that he didn’t want anything from her, that he regretted working with her in the first place. But in the morning he was waiting in front of her apartment complex, sitting on the stairs, holding onto two cups as he checked his phone every now and then. “Tom?” his head snapped up, eyes meeting hers, “good morning”.

He pulled on his sunglasses, pushed one cup into her hand, grasped the other one and pulled her to his car, opening the door for her, as usual. “I’m sorry about yesterday, I shouldn’t have reacted that way” Tom didn’t start the car, drumming his fingers against his knee, “I got scared, scared that I messed things up between us, (y/n) I like you, a lot, but you’re my student, you could get expelled, I don’t want to be the reason for it.” 

She took a sip off her coffee, hand reaching for his, interlacing their fingers, “it’s alright Tom, I am old enough to make a decision for myself and as much as I appreciate your worries, I know what I want and-” (y/n) took a breath, “- what I want is you.”

Tom squeezed her hand, with a smile on his lips he grasped her jaw, pulling her in for a kiss, a kiss that knocked all air out of her lungs. His lips perfectly moved in sync with hers, their tongues were fighting for victory, followed by a few moans that crawled up their throats. Kissing Tom was something she’d probably never get tired of, he touched her with so much care, though tight enough to keep her locked in place, passionately sharing his emotions.

He’d sneak in a few kisses that day, in their lunch break, in between rehearsals as they were on their own. “Do you have any plans for tonight?” Tom mumbled against her lips, hands toying with the fabric of her shirt, tracing her skin, “I need to write my homework for my drama class, professor Hiddleston didn’t give us much time for it”. 

With a teasing smirk she leaned in once again, “did he? Maybe I should talk to him, see if I could help you with it?” his laugh reverberated through the auditorium, the sound filled her with an addicting warmth, body already hooked onto the different sensations he’d bring upon her.

(Y/n) felt nervous, excited to follow him home, to his house, wondering what the evening would bring. “Let me” he helped her out of her coat, smiling at her as she shifted her weight onto her toes, lips meeting his, the kiss instantly turned into something rather passionate, hands squeezing one another’s skin, excited that they finally had some privacy to themselves. “At least let me cook you some dinner first” he wouldn’t let her help, would try to woo her with his cooking skills, though he couldn’t truly focus on anything besides her.

“Can I ask you something?” (y/n) was sitting vis-à-vis from Tom, with an empty plate in front of her, “always”. “Why did you choose me as your assistant?” with a curious expression on her features she studied him, sipping on her drink, “I wanted to give you Gretchen’s part, but I didn’t want see you kissing another man, so I thought that I’d keep you close to me, as my assistant”. 

His cheeks were rosy, embarrassed by his confession, wondering if he sounded just as creepy as he thought he did. A laugh bubbled out of her, hand reaching for his, “I wouldn’t have enjoyed kissing another man as well”.

Even though Tom insisted on cleaning up himself (y/n) couldn’t just sit around doing nothing, she’d dry the dishes as they’d talk about university, family, anything they could think of. His gaze would find hers every now and then, lips pressed against hers as they finished cleaning, hands not letting go of one another. Tom tugged her towards his sofa, pulling her into his lap as his lips explored her throat, finding the spots that would coax a moan out of her.

She couldn’t stop herself from grinding against him, groaning as her pulsing clit perfectly rubbed against the layers of clothing between them. He shifted them around, placed her down on the sofa, hands tugging on her shirt, “can I?”, wordlessly she nodded her head, too excited, too nervous to let any words roll off her tongue. Tom’s lips found their way back to her, he nibbled on her soft skin, undid her trousers as he kissed down her upper body, “gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous”.

(Y/n) gave into his touch, her hands searched for his, eyes squeezed shut as she allowed the different emotions take over her body. Tom pushed the soaked through fabric of her panties aside, tongue brushing through her dripping folds, moaning at the taste. 

“Oh god, feels so good” (y/n) arched her back, hands tugging on his locks, the motion made a growl rumble through him, Tom pressed himself even further against her, fingers slipping into her heat, spreading her walls. She’d cum way too soon, his tongue felt better than anything she had ever felt before, his name rolled off her tongue over and over again, like a mantra she’d repeat as he pushed her closer to the edge.

With another moan she tumbled into the arms of her orgasm, tightening her grip on his locks, crying out his name as the heavenly feeling rocked through her. “Absolutely perfect” Tom kissed up her skin, lips meeting hers, she could taste herself on his tongue, hands reaching for his belt, set on returning the favour. “You don’t need to love” he rasped out, unable to hide the lust that flooded through his body, his bulge pressed against his trousers, uncomfortably begging for some release, “but I want to”.

She sunk to her knees in front of the sofa, hands running up and down his thighs, unzipping his pants at a slow pace, way too slow for his liking, but the teasing expression that crossed her features made him patiently sit back, enjoying all the little touches. Finally - after what felt like an eternity - she pulled his length out of his dark trousers, pumping one hand up and down the soft, velvety skin, lips nibbling on his thighs, moving closer to his throbbing member.

The moment she pressed a kiss to the tip of his length Tom’s head rolled back, eyes closed, hands combing through her hair. He snapped his hips against her mouth, length disappearing down her throat, making her gag around him. With tears in her eyes she bobbed her head, hands cupping his balls, eliciting one moan after another out of him. “Doing so well, fuck” Tom panted, he could feel his orgasm arising, cursing himself for not touching her earlier, they had wasted so much time.

“I’m close love” he whispered, Tom wanted to prepare her, to give her a warning, just like the gentleman he was. But she didn’t seem to care, (y/n) kept on taking care of him, swallowing around him as his orgasm took over, release filling her mouth. He admired her as she teasingly opened her mouth, cum mixed up with her saliva, a pornographic sight that made his length twitch in excitement once again. Tom tucked himself back into his trousers, pulling (y/n) into his lap, lips leaving a few light kisses on her throat.

That night she slept in his bed, pressed against his warm body, only dressed in one of his shirts. In the morning he’d wake her with some coffee, would eat her out once again, before they’d take a shower together, living in their small bubble, not caring about any rules, any lines they’d cross on a daily basis.

“I want to see, if we can make it through the whole play today” he was walking next to her, dressed in his usual attire, trousers and a shirt, not noticing the blonde woman that was standing in the middle of the auditorium, dressed in a tight dress, arms crossed in front of her chest. “Tom” the shrill voice made the couple freeze, for two completely different reasons. (Y/n) was wondering who the gorgeous woman was, eyes wandering towards Tom, who seemed uneasy, “Carol, what are you doing here?”.

(Y/n) decided to push past the women, giving the two of them some privacy, trying to swallow down the uneasy feeling that overcame her. She couldn’t hear any words they spoke, could only focus on his hard gaze, the way he clung to the strap of his bag, clearly uncomfortable. But as the woman rose her voice (y/n)’s insides churned, “I am your wife Tom, I have every right to move back into the house”. Instantly his eyes found (y/n)’s wide pupils, tears welled up in her eyes, fingernails clawed into the fabric of her jeans, averting her eyes.

She’d barely speak a word to him, cowering away as he’d direct the actors, confused by the words Carol had thrown at him, wondering why his ex-wife had shown up at his school. “(Y/n)” he called her name, watching her storm out of the room as soon as they were done, Tom didn’t see the tears that left traces down her cheeks, didn’t hear the sob that crawled up her throat, body trembling. 

He jogged after her, grasped her wrist as she stumbled out of the university, set on leaving Tom and the day behind. “Let me explain, please” but she only shook her head no, (y/n) couldn’t speak, would break out into tears as soon as she’d open her mouth.

With his heart breaking apart he let go of her, eyes following her form for a few moments, driving home with a lump in his throat. His forehead fell against the steering wheel, followed by his hands as he punched them against the fabric, hating himself in that very moment, for the hurt he had caused her, he should have told (y/n) all about Carol and the problems he carried around with himself. He had fucked up.

Tears soaked through her pillow, her roommate was laying next to (y/n), arms wrapped around her as she cried into her chest, telling her friend all about the things that had happened in the past few hours. “Why would he ever do that?” another sob bubbled out of her, red, glassy eyes squeezed shut, she was tired, didn’t have the strength to keep on crying, hating herself for trusting yet another man just like that.

She wouldn’t show up the following day, (y/n) would sleep through the day, ignoring the buzzing of her phone. Though around 7pm she dragged herself out of her bed, grasping her car keys, driving around the city, driving past his house, wondering why his lights were still off, he should have been home by now. He probably was staying with his wife, the thought made bile rise in her throat, hands gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter, blinking away the tears that would leave her eyes any moment now.

It took (y/n) three days, till she was finally ready to talk, stopping in front of his house, softly knocking on his door, wondering if he was home. Though nobody answered the door, she was greeted by silence, silence that broke her heart even further. What she didn’t know was that at the same time Tom was lingering in front of her door, knocking on the wood, not expecting her roommate to open the door. 

“Let me guess” the girl’s eyes wandered up and down his frame, “Tom Hiddleston, the heartbreaker”. The words made him cringe, hands fumbling with his car keys, “is she here? I need to talk to her”. But the girl only shook her head no, closing the door, not giving him any chance to explain himself.

“He was here” (y/n)’s roommate spoke, eyes focused on her phone, smiling at a confused (y/n), “Tom?”. She nodded, “he looked awful, I think you should give in”, tomorrow she’d speak to him, hopefully before their final rehearsal.

“Hey” he opened his door, pupils visibly dilated as he looked at her, “hi, do you want to come in?”. It was early in the morning, Tom was still in his sweatpants, very much shirtless, exposing his muscular chest to her (y/e/c) eyes. “Coffee?” his morning voice left her shuddering, “yes, please”. “I-” Tom ran a hand across his face, eyes falling shut for a glimpse of a moment, trying to collect his thoughts “I am so sorry (y/n)”. “Who was she? Is she-” she pondered over her next words, cringing as she spoke, “-truly your wife?”.

“No, not anymore, we were married for quite some time, I divorced her last year, but it seems like she still won’t accept the divorce” a sigh left him, hands reaching for (y/n)’s, testing the waters. Her insides were still churning, wondering if she could trust his words, “give me a moment”. 

He returned with a few papers, softly placing them down in front of her, “see, those are the divorce papers, I truly am sorry (y/n)”. She slung her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, sighing at the contact, she had missed him, all of him. Instantly they fell back into their own little routine, lips pressed against one another, pushing themselves closer and closer.

She couldn’t stop smiling as he drove her to their rehearsal, tonight it would be the day of their premier, (y/n) felt excited, though sad that their work would end, for most parts she had loved seeing Tom in his element, obsessed with the way he’d work with the students. “Do you need help with that?” she found her eyes through the mirror, he was hiding away in an empty dressing room, trying to tie his tie, though miserably failing. Wordlessly he watched her tie the fabric, eyes falling down to her lips, he couldn’t stop himself from leaning in, she was like a drug, he was fully addicted.

(Y/n) proudly watched from the side stage, eyes hooked onto his frame, listening to the words he spoke to the audience, jogging towards her as the lights shut off, show about to start. “Come on” Tom mumbled, hands pulling her down the hallway, hidden away behind the stage setting. 

Their lips met in a rather passionate kiss, hands running up and down their sides, combing through one another’s hair, “Tom” she breathlessly moaned his name, “we can’t, not here.” But he wasn’t one to listen, his hands wandered underneath her dress, shutting her up with another kiss, fingers teasing her clit through the fabric of her panties.

A moan left her, forehead falling against his, jumping as the sound of the clapping audience echoed through the hallways. “Relax, nobody will notice us” his hot breath fanned over her ear, goosebumps appeared on her skin. She undid his trousers, pumping his already hard length through his boxers, lips nibbling on his, body urged on by the excitement that took over her body. “Darlin’” Tom’s head rolled back, adam’s apple visible as he gulped, pushing two fingers into her clenching walls.

“I don’t have anything on me” he cursed himself, eyes falling shut as she stood on her toes, “I’m on the pill and I’m clean”. It took him a second to reply, he pushed her hand away, pulled himself out of his boxers and pressed her against the wall, “are you sure?”. “Fuck me Tom, please” another round of applause echoed through the air, making a proud smile tugg on their lips. Without another warning he pushed into her, holding one leg up, fingers curled into her flesh, hips set on a fast rhythm, they couldn’t waste any time.

“You’re so big” her whimpers filled him with pride, with a smirk on his lips he picked up his pace, length splitting her in half, pounding in and out of her, pushing (y/n) closer to the edge, set on making her cum. She rubbed her clit, lips pushed against his, drowning out the sounds of their moans and groans, careful not to attract any attention, though the thought of getting caught filled both with excitement. “I can’t wait much longer” (y/n) panted, moaning into his mouth, he felt too good.

“Let go darlin’, I got you” the words pushed her over the edge, hand tightening its grip on his neck, walls contracting around him. The tightness of her walls pushed Tom into his orgasm, release painting her walls white, chest heavily rising and falling, he was done for, completely done for. “I love you” it was just above a whisper, but enough to make her heart race, cheeks burning, “I love you too Tom”.


End file.
